Time of Our Lives
by girlgenius1106
Summary: A new agent arrives at Quantico after Elle's departure. Two BAU agents and their teams will have to work together to solve a gruesome case in a small town in a New York suburb. Reid/OC. Chapter 3 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

OK, this is my first fanfiction. I first saw Criminal Minds about 7 months ago and fell in love with Spencer right away. I was watching the episode in season two where Elle shoots the Unsub after going undercover, then I got this idea. I hope you guys like it. I would like advice on how to improve my writting, however, flamers will be ignored. Can I hear a hallelluja for constructive critisism? By the way, its not a songfic. This song is just for the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, I am not making any profit of of this. I don't own Tegan and Sarah either, just all their CD's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what are you doing on your week off, my junior G-man?"

It was a Saturday night and only she and Spencer were left in the BAU office.

Penelope frequently inquired what Spencer was doing, whether it was on his week off, day off, or after work. She felt that as one of his closes friends (and future godmother of his baby geniuses) she was entitled to know. It was a Saturday night and only she and Spencer were left in the BAU office.

"House keeping stuff you know. We haven't been home in a few weeks and my apartment is dusty. Maybe hang out with Morgan one night." He cringed slightly, "Maybe…"

This was Spencer's typical rebuttal to her question on the subject. Even as his closest friend, he found her persistence about the subject of his social life frustrating. It was not his fault that he was socially inept; however, Garcia found that it was a treatable disease and that a good, smoky bar on a Saturday night with your friends and a beer was the best cure.

"Spencer, sweetie, Star Trek is not the answer. Expect me at your door when you least expect it." She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, like she had something planned. "And before you say that you're not watching Star Trek, Aqua Teen Hunger Force is not the answer either." With this, she hoped off of the desk she was perched on and strode out of the steadily emptying bull pen towards her dark office.

Spencer began packing his things at his desk. It was their first week vacation since the Garner case. So much had changed since then; the most painful change for Spencer was that Elle was gone. When she left the BAU he had thought that their "relationship" would get easier. They would not have to sneak around and keep it a secret. However, when she left the BAU behind, she also left him. He found a note taped to his apartment door and the spare key he had given her on top of the door jam. The note was short, stating simply that she was going back to New York and that she was sorry. Sorry didn't cut it though, if they were "breaking up" he expected her to give him the courtesy of coming and telling him in person. It had been three months since that happened and his teammates noticed a small change in his behavior but never actually asked what was bothering him. It was not that he truly felt deep love for Elle that caused him so much grief; it was just that after all that they had been through all she could leave him was a note and her key to his apartment. Spencer finally picked up his phone and Ipod and put them in his bag then walked out of the office that he would hopefully not have to see for another week.

Spencer reached his car, an old dark green Volvo that he bought used. The ancient Ford he had driven from California to D.C. had finally gone to car heaven and he was forced to get another. As the car rumbled to life, he started to consider his up coming week, wary of what Garcia had warned him about. He knew he needed desperately to do laundry and get some food in the house, considering that despite Penelope's threat he had no real intention of going out this coming week. The last time he was home the only thing he had was some canned peaches in the fridge that he did not even remember buying. Because it was December, it took a while for the car to warm up and while he waited he pulled his Ipod into the tape deck player JJ had gotten him for his birthday the month before. Tegan and Sara poured in the freezing car. Nineteen. Ever since their "break up" the general selection of music he had reminded him of her even if they had minimal romantic inclinations.

I felt you in my legs  
Before I even met you  
And when I laid beside you  
For the first time  
I told you  
I feel you in my heart,  
And I don't even know you  
Now we're saying  
Bye, bye, bye  
Now we're saying  
Bye, bye, bye

Those words kept reminding him that maybe Elle was right when he had called her. She told him that is was just a stress reliever. It was never a relationship and that she never meant for it to end up as serious and as one sided as it did. She told him that he didn't understand. He bit his lip while he spoke to her at the thought of just being a booty call. In his mind he told himself that she was the one who didn't understand, he honestly loved her. She was his first, at 24 years old. After all that they had been through, she just up and left. She left him a note on the door; it was hastily written and carelessly taped up.

Flew home,  
Back to where we met  
Stayed inside  
I was so upset  
Cooked up a plan,  
So good except  
I was all alone  
You were all I had  
Love you  
You were all mine  
Love me  
I was yours right  
I was yours right  
I was nineteen

He even tried to go to her apartment, to talk to her. Maybe he had screwed up; perhaps she found out about Lila and was angry about his secret. It turns out that she had left her apartment, she left the furniture and took anything she could fit in her car and left. It was funny, when she left the note, it didn't hurt so bad. He had forced himself to accept it and move on quickly. Until the next day after work when he went to her apartment to find that she had moved on so quickly, that was when it had struck him, that he was truly alone. The emotion was completely new to him. Of course he was alone when he was a child, but that was his choice and he always had his books to console him. Even as a teenager, he never though himself to be alone, just not a people-person. He even looked down at the young couples that were so in love while he was in college. Now he knew how it felt to be alone because not even the overflowing bookshelves in his apartment could make him feel better.

The car ride back to his small apartment was short after stopping at the grocery store. The tape from Elle's note was still stuck to the door and the spare key remained hidden on top of the door jam where she had said she left it. He turned the key in the doorknob and gently pushed open the door. His apartment was very "him" as JJ had described it. It was small and kind of dark. The walls were painted in different hues of blue with several bookshelves in all of the rooms save the bathroom and kitchen. Vintage furniture that looked like it had come from his parent's house in Las Vegas sat in the living room. The whole place was dimly lit giving it an eerie feel, but the guitar that sat in the corner and photographs that stood in frames and hung on the walls made up for it by making it looked live in and homey.

Spencer threw his messenger bag on the couch that sat directly across from the television and went to put away the groceries he had bought. Coffee and cereal went into the plain white cupboards while the milk, chicken breasts, deli meat and cheese when in the desolate refrigerator to keep the canned peaches company. He never got rid of them. The wheat bread was just thrown on the counter next to the toaster and he put the mint chip ice cream in the freezer, though he would be revisiting it after his shower.

It was common practice for Spencer to avert his eyes from the mirror after a shower; it was not that he found his body unattractive it was simply that he was uncomfortable with himself naked. Unfortunately, tonight he managed to catch a glimpse of his pale, almost translucent skin. The only definition his torso had was the slight outline of his ribs pushing against his skin and the only true color he had was the dark circles he had under his eyes. Thankfully, the sink blocked any view of anything below his belly button. He quickly pulled on black and blue plain boxers and a plain black tee-shirt before walking back to the kitchen for his price of ice cream and Star Trek.

Before the first episode was even over though, Spencer fell into a fitful sleep on the futon couch. The dream changed from a nightmare, to his conversation with Garcia, then to his time with Lila in the pool, to a new dream. A small red haired girl (woman?) stood in the bull pen at work next to Garcia. The team stood around her and her eyes met with his. She walked toward him and grasped his hand, trying to pull him somewhere. There were bells ringing. It was so obnoxious and they just kept ringing until he opened his eyes. It was an ambulance passing outside on his street. Bright light was streaming through the dust that hung in the air into the living area. He rolled over onto his back and covered his eyes to protect them from the overly bright morning light that stung his eyes.

"I hope it's not too early" he quietly groaned to himself before padding over to the kitchen for some coffee.

"What time is it?" He muttered to himself again as he glanced at the clock on the microwave only to realize it was 10:30am. "Oh shit."

Before he could go get dressed, he heard a light rapping on his door. _It's probably just Mildred._ He walked to the door thinking it was his landlady, forcefully opening the door. Unfortunately, it wasn't and before he could protest their entrance, they pushed him and themselves in and shut the door behind them and took a seat on the couch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you all liked it! Reviews will feed my creativity, so leave them you you enjoyed the story! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

OK, sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been busy with lacross practice and AP crap. Well here it is, its slightly more angsty than the first chapter but happy!Spencer will arrive in the next chapter. I promise. There is no music in this on either. I wasn't sure if I wanted to add any but as you know, I appreciate your opinions so you guys know the drill. Read and review my sweet loves! Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, most people would call Garcia." stammered Spencer.

Penelope Garcia had just waltzed in through his apartment door and gracefully parked herself on the couch that he had spent the night on. She crossed one leg over the other and looked at the other individual who sat next to her, Derek Morgan.

"I like your outfit kid, you should try that at work next week." teased Morgan. Spencer had forgotten that he was standing in front of his two best friends in his boxers, making him blush. Morgan looked around the semi-lit living area and frowned slightly.

"This looks more like a library than a bachelor's pad Reid."

"You've never been here?" questioned Penelope. "I'm a personal fan of the Reid-cave."

"No, have you? And the Reid cave baby-girl?"

"Spencer was sick a few months ago, I stopped by to give him some soup." She answered sweetly. "I think it's nice."

"Do you think his date for to-"Morgan was cut off by the sound of glass clattering to the floor and shattering.

"You weren't supposed to tell him! Now you've spooked him." She frowned.

Spencer stood in the kitchen in dead silence. Date. Were they serious? This has to be some type of not so funny joke. Spencer's eyes widened and he felt his skin get hot with embarrassment. As he started at the broken shards of glass that had settled between his toes and lay around his bare feet as he tried to think of something to say. His mind was blank though, there was nothing that came to mind that would be a logical protest. He bit his bottom lip but managed to look up at Penelope who looked shocked.

"Would it help if I said that she is a friend of mine?" said Penelope gently as she walked over to Spencer around the broken glass. She smiled nervously.

"Give it a shot kid, when was the last time you were on a real date, Other than the mystery date with JJ last fall."

"_That was a train wreck…" _thought Spencer. He had been trying to block that memory a far out of his conscious as he could.

"I'm not sure guys; blind dates have a pretty large margin of failure." He shook the glass off his foot and stepped around it. "Just tell her that I don't want to go, I'm uncomfortable around women."

"In a woman's mind that translates into 'I'm gay'." Chuckled Morgan. "Unless you are, which is cool…" he trailed off.

His friends should only know about the nights he and Elle had spent together. They would never believe it though; they thought he was the 25 year old virgin. He wasn't sure if he was ready to go out with another girl quite yet, he was still emotionally attached to Elle. I have to tell them, he thought. His train of though was broken by Penelope getting up off the couch and crunching across the linoleum floor with the brightly colored heels.

"Come on, get dressed." Ushered Penelope, eventually grabbing his wrist and leading him toward his bedroom.

"I don't know if I can do this Garcia." He whispered, not wanting Morgan to hear what he was about to confess to her.

Telling her about what happened between he and Elle would be the only viable excuse to get out of this other than lying and admitting to being gay. Penelope strode to Spencer's closet and opened the door, surveying the clothing choices within it. She leaned on one leg and tapped her foot, obviously pondering what he that was date appropriate. She pulled out a red and black plaid shirt and flung it on the unmade bed.

"You do need to do laundry…" she sniffed the air. "Really badly, it smells like a suitcase in here."

Garcia walked over to the dresser where Spencer kept his pants. She opened several drawers before she found the desired items.

"These." She stopped. "I didn't think you would own any, you're full of surprises Dr. Reid." She threw a pair of black jeans on the bed, landing on the plaid shirt. Lastly she flung him a plain white tee shirt. He looked at the clothes on the bed and bit his lip again.

"Bad choices?" she asked.

"No, I just need to talk to you about this."

"I know you're nervous about this, just go with it. Don't let your big genius brain get in the way, OK. Use your heart, she's a nice girl, I promise."

"It's not that Garcia," he paused trying to put the words together in his head properly. "I- I'm not over what happened between Elle and I yet." He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Honey, what happened was not your fault. You couldn't prevent that, even if you did tell Hotch or Gideon what she told you." cooed Penelope.

She walked over from the dresser and sat down next to Spencer, putting her arm around him. His thin body was hot and he was shaking a little bit. He sniffed audibly, signaling that he was crying.

"There's more isn't there Spencer?" she asked the magic question.

"Yes."

He looked up from his hands and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the secret that he felt that he could not reveal to anyone. Penelope wiped a tear off his cheek and smiled.

"I think I know what happened." She whispered. "Spencer, honey, she was scared. Even if she wanted to pursue what ever you two had, it would bring back terrible memories that she had been trying to lock away. I'm sure she feels that same way about you, but she is not coming back."

He took a deep breath again and cleared his throat. "She could have told me, all she did was tape a note to my door." Spencer clenched his teeth.

"I think she left you that note because she couldn't see you like this. It would make her feel even guiltier. Elle is not the type of woman who would just take advantage of a sweet guy like you."

"You think? I just- I don't know how to get rid of this feeling. I want to be happy and I really would like to meet this girl but, I think I still love Elle."

"And I'm sure that she feels the same but, I don't think your paths will cross again honey. She left the BAU and everyone in it for good. It isn't a good thing when someone figures out why Hotch doesn't smile. It was her time to go. If you truly love her like you think you do, you would want the best for her and the best is far away from Quantico." She smiled at him again. "She would want you to be happy too."

It was quiet for a few seconds, listening to Penelope's words of relationship wisdom made him realize that maybe Elle's leaving was for the better. This reassured him but, that didn't make the pain go away, the feeling of abandonment had settled in this stomach and he really couldn't shake it despite Penelope's kind words. At this point, it was not the feeling of resentment and anger that she had left but the misery that he felt from being alone again. Wakening up on a Saturday morning and realizing that he was alone in bed didn't feel right. Knowing that it wasn't alright anymore to think about her before falling into sleep bothered him and made him feel empty, the knowledge that she was really never coming back made him ache because Spencer had wished they were empty words and that in a few weeks or months she would be back at his front step wanting to come in and talk and they would live happily ever after. However, Garcia's words let him know that it was not going to happen and indicated to him that he should start moving on, bad break ups happen and he should just move on.

"Should I give you a minute? I think you should go with us, dating other women is part of the moving on process even if it sounds kind of strange." Said Garcia.

"I feel guilty."

"Honey, don't feel guilty," she sighed, "Bad break ups happen and those things make us more relationship savvy. Was she the first girl you even really went out with?"

"No, just the first girl that-" he paused trying to think of a word to use, "the first girl that the relationship progressed the way it did…" he trailed off slightly embarrassed for having admitted what he did.

"Oh, sweetie, that's a hard one to move on from but, I promise that today will be spectacularly fun."

She smiled her usual bright smile and walked out, shutting the door behind her. Spencer stared at the clothes that lay on his bed trying to absorb what had just happened. It all made sense but it was hard to take in all at once, he was mired in different emotions and couldn't handle that and all the information all at once. He felt like curling into a ball and crying and throwing things and meeting the girl Garcia wanted him to meet and just being alone all at the same time. He had felt these emotions before, but never as intensely or all at the same time. He had cried when his father left. He had been angry before, but never enough to want to hurt someone. Morgan's teasing about not having a girl (or multiple girls) had been striking a nerve since Elle's departure, almost engraining the feeling of not being good enough and resentment that her leaving had caused. He was curious about Garcia's friend, but he didn't feel like going out.

Spencer realized he had been staring at the clothes for a while when Garcia gently knocked on the door asking if he was alright and if he was ready. He replied that he was still getting dressed and quickly changed into the clothes that she had taken out for him.

"I look ridiculous." He laughed while looking in the full length mirror that hung behind the door.

The jeans were old, from when he was 19 and living in California. They were faded and a little tight but that made them appear trendy and feel uncomfortable. The shirt he had picked up before he had gone hiking while in college. He felt like a Converse wearing lumberjack. He went to the bathroom to quickly wash his face, brush his teeth, and put in his contact lenses but decided to wear his glasses instead. He studied how he looked again, and walked into the living room where Garcia and Morgan were sitting. Upon walking in, Morgan's eyes widened at the sight of Spencer not wearing his usual cords and sweater vest.

"I didn't know you had normal clothes kid." He quickly commented. "It looks good though. I picked up the glass by the way, I felt bad freaking you out like that."

"It was fine, and thanks for the complement."

"Are we ready to go boys? We're going to be late if we keep dilly-dallying." Garcia jumped up from the couch excitedly and skipped over to the door.

"We're coming." Morgan had already gotten up, confidently walking back towards the door, leaving Spencer standing awkwardly in the living room. "Where are we going by the way?"

"Well," she started "First, we're meeting for lunch at a nice café. After that we're going to head over to that cool old school movie theater for the three o'clock double feature."

Garcia and Morgan stood in the doorway as Spencer walked to the door slowly, half of him wanted to stay behind while the other was going to follow his friends. The later half won the battle as he grabbed his keys and shut the lights, closing the door behind him. He wondered if this was a good idea as he scuffled down the hallway towards the parking garage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I've been tinkering with the idea that Spencer would have to have SOME normal-non-work clothes. So I decided to unleash those thoughts here. Tell me if you like it, I got the outfit from a picture I saw of MGG.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been innundated with school work, golf practice, and writers block... I hope everyone likes it, however I lied in the previous note. Happiness will not occur in this chapter, but there will be some awkwardness. The story will pick up, I promise everyone. Your reviews fuel my creativity so leave some if you want more chapters!

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds, Facebook, Sweeney Todd, Atonement, and AIM are not my creations, they are just useful in the plot. Everything else is mine though so back off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride into to town was relatively quiet, compared to the series of events that had happened in Spencer's apartment. As usual, Spencer sat in the back seat of car, in this case Derek's dark green Jeep Wrangler. As if the snug fit if the pants didn't make him uncomfortable enough, his knees were scrunched up to his armpits in the small car even after Garcia moved the seat up. At least it took his mind off of the forced date he was now going on with a random girl Penelope happens to know. They drove through the not so crowded streets of Arlington to find the little café. Derek finally found it, after much pointing and yelling from Garcia, and parked across the street.

Spencer clambered out of the car through Garcia's side, into the street. The café was small and darkly lit. He was half expecting there to be a low dense smoke that filled the room, but like all restaurants it was no smoking. Modern art hung on the walls and much to Spencer's pleasure, it smelled like freshly brewed coffee, which he dearly needed. The trio found an empty table toward the back of the room, positioning themselves so that they could watch for people entering and leaving the establishment

"I wonder if she's here yet." Murmured Penelope to herself, checking her cell phone for any new texts that may have come in, she put the phone back in her bag when realized her mailbox was empty.

"Well, what does she look like?" asked Morgan.

"Short… red hair…thin as a rail…" she stated mechanically as she scanned the crowded room.

"Maybe she decided not to come." Piped up Spencer, who had been quietly eyeing the coffee on the other side of the room as the exchange between Garcia and Morgan continued.

There was a gently tinkling of the bell attached to the door as a short young woman walked into the crowded restaurant. She wore a purple and green wool plaid pencil skirt and a plain white blouse under her black pea coat. Her small feet were adorn with green flats and her flame red hair was piled on top of her head in the messy bun. She wore little make up, though, in Spencer's opinion, she didn't need it. She had brilliant blue eyes, similar to JJ's, and a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and across her checks. Suddenly, the girl's eyes shifted their focus from the room to their table when Penny jumped up quickly.

"Penny!" the girl squealed as she ran up to Garcia.

"Brenda, I'm so happy you could make it." She ushered her friend toward the table.

"This is Derek Morgan." She leaned over the small, round wooden table to shake Morgan's hand. "And this handsome young man is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Well hello, Dr. Spencer Reid." She smiled coyly at him.

Spencer smiled awkwardly at her before realizing that he should stand up to shake her hand, similar to what Morgan did. He was suddenly self conscious of his clothes and hair, yet another feeling that was relatively rare for him. Ordinarily, he never worried about his clothes or hair but he felt Brenda's eyes moving all over him, taking in details and storing them as to better judge him later. Probably to tell Penelope that she found his awkward and maybe even a little creepy.

"So, how do you ladies know each other?" asked Morgan nonchalantly. Spencer was astounded by Morgan's ability to talk to people so easily, especially women.

"Well, I was moving my things into my apartment and she lived on the floor above me so she offered to help."

Coffee and lunch came and went quickly, passing almost flawlessly with the exception of the occasional kick under the table from Morgan or "Penny" enticing him to make conversation with Brenda. It was difficult though; he did not know her and did not want to say anything that would offend her but he did not what to bore her with random facts and statistics. Like most first encounters, he tried to make small talk, avoiding the subject of his job and childhood. A schizophrenic mother who has a son that hunts serial killers for the FBI is a turn off for most women, unless they were talking to Derek Morgan. There would be a moment of silence between the two where Spencer's eyes would remain on her and she would catch him staring, even unintentionally, but it would catch him off guard and make him look down at his emptying cup of sugar and coffee.

Once again, Penelope, Morgan, Spencer and Brenda moved back outside into the cold winter streets. The movie theater was a few blocks south but it started to snow as they walked. As the light snow fell on that December day, the four moved to get to the theater quicker for the double feature.

The theater Garcia chose was relatively new but was decorated to look old. The selection of movies was difficult to choose from, as they stared up at the board that listed movies ranging from Juno to Atonement. The girls wanted to see Juno; they thought it would be "interesting". However Morgan declared that the entire plot was a little disturbing, considering that it was based on a true story. He wanted to see Revolver and Spencer didn't care. They bickered on line until they reached the counter.

"What do you want to see Spencer?" asked Penelope sweetly, yet still slightly frustrated with her "chocolate Adonis'" poor choice of film.

"Anything but Alvin and the Chipmunks…" he thought out loud, "How about Sweeny Todd?"

"Isn't that kind of violent?" asked Brenda. "I'm sure that Derek and Penny see enough of that at work, we should see something nice. Like Juno."

"That's about a teenage girl getting pregnant, you know that right? In my book that's not nice, it's really sad. I have to agree with Morgan on that."

"Atonement looks good." Penelope interjected, sensing tension.

"That sounds good, but we have a second movie after that." Brenda added matter-of-factly.

"I'm down with Sweeny Todd, ladies." Said Morgan, taking Spencer's side knowing by the look on his face that he was feeling cornered. "It's a musical and Johnny Depp is in it."

"You had me sold at musical sweet cheeks." Said Penelope "Then you threw in my other love Johnny, now we have to see it Brenda."

Penelope clapped her hands together and turned to look at her friend who stood behind her looking defeated and a little frustrated. She glared at Spencer.

"Fine…"

The four bought their tickets and popcorn and headed to the dark theater.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer took off is jacket as he reached his apartment and quickly unlocked the door, throwing his wet jacket onto the couch that Morgan and Garcia had sat on that morning. After they left the movies, it has stopped snowing but started to rain. By the time Penelope and Brenda bid each other farewells and reached Morgan's car, he was drenched from head to toe. It was a disaster, despite what Morgan and Penelope said to comfort him. Not only could he not speak to her during lunch, he argued with her at the ticket counter at the movies. To add insult to injury, she did not even say goodbye to him but instead gave him a curt wave and she stepped into her car. It was times like these he wished he kept alcohol in the apartment, just to drink himself into oblivion after yet another romantic train wreck. He kicked off his wet sneakers and pulled off his mismatched socks, throwing them into the corner of the dark living area.

He made his way to the bathroom pulling off his wet clothes, leaving them in the hallway where they fell. He flipped on the dim, yellow light in the bathroom and leaned against the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. His mother had told him, that even after a terrible day that if you could look at yourself in eye for ten seconds that it was not so bad that you couldn't live with yourself. So, every time he had a bad day, Spencer would do this to make himself feel just a tiny bit better by convincing himself that it could have been worse. And this evening was no different than any other evening when he did this, he lasted the ten seconds but still fell frustrated.

He leaned over the sink and pulled the shower plug up and turned on the hot water. He needed to relax; perhaps he was just over analyzing what had happened. His train of thought was cut off by the buzzing of his phone that still lay in his pants pocket in the hall way. Morgan and Penelope had texted him. Penelope's asked "did u like her?!" and Morgan's read "Did u have fun?" He replied that yes to both of them so that their feelings would not be hurt even though he thought that Brenda was stuck up and arrogant and both Atonement and Sweeny Todd were depressing. It was late and he just wanted to relax, so he tossed his phone back onto this wet jeans in the hallway and returned to the steamy bathroom and stepped into the hot water. The hot water did little to make him feel any better. It had the same effect that his mothers remedy for a bad day did, leaving him with the "it could have been worse", and half hearted feeling. Spencer only felt this once before, when the jocks at school had tied him to the goal post. After his mother did not even notice him, he just tried to scrub the feeling off, leaving his sensitive skin red and raw.

He quickly dried himself and wrapped the damp towel around his waist to walk to the cold bedroom to look for pajamas and a long sleeved tee-shirt. He realized he had not checked his email in several days and decided to go online, unfortunately, his instant messenger popped up and Garcia pinged him almost as soon as the program was running.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, he's online Bren."

"Great…" Brenda rolled her eyes. "He's pretty weird. No offense, but he's cute."

"He's a nice guy! I would never lead you wrong, he was just nervous. You were kind of a bitch though-"

"Has he said anything yet?" Brenda cut her off and peered over Penelope's shoulder to watch the computer screen. The only thing that WestCoastSmoker1106 had said was 'I'm getting coffee, brb.'

"WestCoastSmoker? He smokes? That's gross." Asked Brenda, slightly repulsed by the possibility.

"No, he went to school in California. He friends made it for him and November sixth is his birthday. Want to see his facebook, it's pretty funny."

"Funnier that what I saw today?" quipped Brenda quickly. Penelope glared at her.

"Do you like him though? I've known you since we were eight. I know how you get when you have feelings for someone. You get very defensive" commented Penelope. "You both need to get out more and both Derek and I believe that you two would make a good couple once you got to know each other more."

"Fine, I think he's sweet and pretty cute in a geeky kind of-"she stopped mid sentence to look through Spencer's pictures. "I'm a giant creeper Pen, you cannot tell him I'm going through these."

She looked through all the albums, there were pictures of him and Penelope on Halloween. He had pictures of him and Morgan being goofy together while Penelope took the picture. He had photos of him with his friends back home and in California. She had found his profile picture before it was cropped; it was him holding what looked to be a real rifle in the middle of the Nevada desert; however the original picture revealed it to be a large laser tag gun and his standing against a background. She was going to continue her search through his profile when the dinging of an instant message coming through disrupted her thoughts. 'K' it read 'what do we need to talk about Garcia?' Penelope had heard the sound and she came rushing out of her bedroom in her light purple bathrobe and fuzzy slippers. She scooted Brenda over on the chair and quickly started a conversation about the date:

WestCoastSmoker1106: Yes… I thought she was cute, more than cute.

"See, he thinks you a hottie." Giggled Garcia, making Brenda blush.

Techbabe0707: Think she was nice????

WestCoastSmoker1106: eh, maybe it's just me but no. don't tell her though. I don't want to seem like a jerk.

Techbabe0707: she was a little nervous, but she has your number and I'm sure she'll call you. I know that she's interested.

WestCoastSmoker1106: w/e Garcia. See you work Monday. Bye.

Then he signed off.

"Great, he thinks im a bitch…" said Brenda looking hurt.

Brenda made her way over to the small sectional couch in Penelope's living area and slumped down into it. This always happened, she tried to be someone she wasn't in front of men to impress them and they got the wrong impression. Spencer was not any different apparently, despite what Penelope said. She quietly walked over to her friend, who was almost in tears and put her arm around her.

"Well, maybe you can explain everything to him at work on Monday over coffee or lunch" responded Garcia in an attempt to comfort her friend.

"Work? Where does he work?" questioned Brenda nervously.

"At the BAU in Quantico with Morgan and me silly." Garcia smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed it. I felt alot out of the date for a reason, I wasn't being lazy. R&R por favor! The next chapter will be up in a few days.


End file.
